


On the Subject of Address

by Mi_n_ico



Series: Misc Fe3h stuff [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study thing, Gen, i guess, this honestly makes no sense but I figured I’d post something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: All the worlds a stage and men and women merely players… all your life you simply craft the various characters you play.Or, a ten minute musing on the subject of identity
Series: Misc Fe3h stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678138
Kudos: 1





	On the Subject of Address

**Author's Note:**

> This is unlike anything I’ve ever written but idk I guess I was inspired by people on tumblr being really... weird about our boy.

Simply put, you are never just yourself. Your identity is never untied to the world around you. For who you are is reliant on how you are perceived. 

Art is not art if there is no viewer, literature is a conversation between author, character, and audience. A play is a play only when it is in front of an audience. 

A person is a conversation. A character built to send a message. 

And you may play more than one role of the worlds stage, in fact you must. 

Who you are when you are ordering coffee is not who you are hanging out with friends, or in a meeting with your boss. Your script and character presentation is constantly changing in order to be previewed in a certain way. 

It is not that any of these are fake, or that you are not yourself in those situations, it is simply the side of yourself which manifests in those situations. And why would anyone judge someone else for it? We all do it, to varying degrees. The personal identity is simply a character built to interact with the world. 

And perhaps sometimes your character is that of a youngest son, independent out of necessity, paranoid, over cautious, and alone. Never trusting and cold to the touch, dreading the future and yet grasping is with such fury…

And sometimes your character might be the warmth of the sun, aloof yet overbearing older brother figure, not so gently guiding a herd of little lambs—or are they fawns?—coaxing each I to their destined position. 

And somewhere along the line the lines between the characters might blur—there may be a place for the cold tactician among the herd, during times of strife, and perhaps the sunlit warmth of trust is not explicitly forbidden in the eyes of that hardened man. And yet they are entirely different. 

Neither is more or less, false or true, they are equal and different and both are very much you.


End file.
